Gigabit Interface Converters (GBICs) are transceivers that act as interface converters, typically acting as an interface between an electrical signal domain and a fiber optical domain. GBICs are small form factor (SFF) transceiver modules having a standardized form factor and electrical interface connections. GBICs are commonly employed in fiber optic and Ethernet systems as an interface for high speed networking, such as acting as a switch/router interface to other portions of a network. GBICs are also sometimes used as an interface to copper cables, such as high data rate enterprise lines. Small Formfactor Puggable transceivers (SFPs) also act as interference converters and have a standardized form factor and electrical interface. Their usage is the same as GBICs.
The Small Form Factor Committee has issued a multiple source agreement (MSA) defining mechanical attributes of SFF modules in the “SFP (Small Formfactor Pluggable) Transceiver Specification, Rev 1.0, of May 12, 2001, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The SFF Committee has also issued a standard for SFF GBIC modules, the “GBIC Interface Converter (GBIC)” specification, Revision 5.5, of Sep. 27, 2000, the contents of which are also hereby incorporated by reference.
The GBIC and SFP specifications define standards for the form factor and electrical interfaces of pluggable modules to allow interoperability between different vendors. Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a generic small form factor module 100 is illustrated. An outgoing serial data stream from a host 120 is received at a serial transfer interface 115. The transfer interface may, for example, include a positive emitter coupled logic (PECL) driver. A transmitter portion of a transceiver is used to transmit the outgoing serial data stream to a connector port 125 leading to an external network. An incoming serial data stream is received by a receiver associated with transceiver 105. The serial transfer interface is used to couple the incoming serial data stream from the receiver to the host. The transfer interface may, for example, include a PECL terminator for coupling the incoming serial data stream to the host.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of GBIC module showing components of an optical transceiver. As illustrated in more detail with regards to FIG. 2, a GBIC module 200 may include an optical receiver and associated amplifier circuit for receiving an incoming serial data stream. A laser driver and laser may be used as an optical transmitter.
The GBIC specification has provided a standard by which standardization of mandatory GBIC features permits high volume production of GBIC modules, thereby reducing GBIC module costs. However, while GBIC modules perform the same minimum set of functions defined by the GBIC specification, the application of GBIC modules may require additional interface components between the router and the GBIC module. In particular, in some applications the network utilizes a different data protocol than the host. This necessitates the use of custom line cards for coupling signals between the GBIC and the router.
Therefore, what is desired is an apparatus, system, and method to increase the functionality of GBIC modules.